capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kento Hasegawa
Kento Hasegawa (長谷川 憲人) is a former Capcom sound composer and musician. He joined the company in 2003, where his first game was Resident Evil Outbreak. He later served as an assistant composer for Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and then as main composer for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, which includes Vile's (Vava in Japan) themes as well as the music for the game's animated cutscenes and unlockable Day of Σ OVA. He has since become a member of the unit Design Wave (which includes former Capcom sound employees Atsushi Mori, Masato Kouda and Masakazu Sugimori) and worked on Ignition Entertainment's El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. Production History *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (2003) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (2005) -- Assistant Composer *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) -- Music Composer, Music Composer (Animation) *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (2006) -- Special Thanks *''Devil May Cry 4'' (2008) -- Composer Song Credits Resident Evil Outbreak *Despair (Giant Leech Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement *Hell on Earth (Hellfire Scenario End Chapter) -- Composition & Arrangement *Thanatos is Born (Thanatos Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement *Thanatos Revisited (Thanatos-R Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Cerberus Defeat ~ Tri-Ice Cudgel Cerberus -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Tune 3 (Inside Temen-Ni-Gru's Upper Levels) -- Composition & Arrangement *Vergil Appearance -- Composition & Arrangement *Vergil Battle 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *M-7 End (Demon Awakens) -- Composition & Arrangement *M-14 Start (Arkham Standing Atop Temen-Ni-Gru) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Two Who Chase Arkham -- Composition & Arrangement *M-14 End (Bike Action) -- Composition & Arrangement *M-15 End (Arkham Goes to the Demon World) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Tune 8 (Temen-Ni-Gru United with the Demon World) -- Composition & Arrangement *M-17 Start (Arkham Pulls Out Demon Sword Sparda) -- Composition & Arrangement *Doppelganger Appearance -- Composition & Arrangement *Doppelganger Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Doppelganger Style Get! -- Composition & Arrangement *M-18 End (Arkham Awakens) -- Composition & Arrangement *Arkham Running Amok -- Composition & Arrangement *Arkham Battle 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Intrusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Arkham Battle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *M-19 End (Jackpot!) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *title theme -- Composition & Arrangement *opening stage - central highway -- Arrangement *vava's stage theme -- Composition & Arrangement *theme of zero -- Arrangement *irregular outbreak -- Composition & Arrangement *sigma's deal -- Composition & Arrangement *stage select (x) -- Arrangement *stage select (vava) -- Composition & Arrangement *stage start (x) -- Arrangement *stage start (vava) -- Arrangement *burnin' noumander stage -- Arrangement *boomer kuwanger stage -- Arrangement *spark mandriller stage -- Arrangement *storm eagleed stage -- Arrangement *stage clear (x) -- Arrangement *stage clear (vava) -- Composition & Arrangement *sigma palace located -- Composition & Arrangement *encounter with sigma -- Composition & Arrangement *sigma battle -- Arrangement *sigma transforms -- Arrangement *opening movie (x) -- Composition & Arrangement *opening movie (vava) -- Composition & Arrangement *ending movie (x) -- Composition & Arrangement *ending movie (vava) -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Opening -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Devil May Cry 4 *Sworn Through Swords (Berial Battle) -- Composition Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people